¿Cómo atrapar a Cupido?
by Aniram-atlarreis
Summary: Unohana decide empezar una noble contienda en contra del dios del amor, Cupido. Ahora junto con Omaeda (quien fue obligado a unirse por temor a Unohana) pondran en practica sus estrategias para capturar a Cupido. Este fic participa en el reto de Anti-Valentín del grupo de Facebook "Mis Fics Ichirukis"


Nota de autora: ¡Hola! Amante de Blech y la lectura ¿Cómo están? Espero bien. Hoy les traigo un fic que como protagonistas están Omaeda y Unohana. Trate de no hacer a Unohana tan OOC pero fue prácticamente imposible XD. Es la primera vez que escribo comedia así que tenga piedad.

Quiero aclarar que no es la primera vez que escribo, pero si la primera en lo subo a Fanfiction y hago un fic de Bleac.

Este fanfic participa en el reto Anti-Valentín del grupo de Facebook "Mis Fics Ichirukis"

Primavera. Esa hermosa estación del año que viene después del duro y frío invierno. Esa estación del año lleno de frescos vientos, paisajes llenos de glamurosas y olorosas flores, sobre todo, conocida y amado ̶ o a veces odiado ̶ por traer consigo el amor.

No importa la edad que tengas, ni las riquezas, mucho menos la clase social, cuando Cupido te lanza una flecha y te dispara en tu corazón nadie se resiste al llamado del empalagoso amor.

En la Sociedad de almas no era muy diferente al mundo humano cuando se refería al hechizo de amor que lanzaba la primavera así que no era de sorprender ver almas o hasta shinigamis a los pies de otro por haber sido atrapado por el querubín y su arco y flecha que lograba que uno se volviera loco por el amor.

Uno de estos shinigamis seleccionados (quizás al azar) fue Kotetsu Isane, la teniente del cuarto escuadrón y persona más allegada a Unohana. La pobre de pelo morado desde ya hace una semana fue flechada y se encontraba en la etapa donde veía todo de color de rosas y amaba a todas las cosas a su alrededor. Simplemente empalagosamente desagradable. A sí que por esto Retsu Unohana decidió hacer algo sobre esto.

̶ ¡Omaeda! ̶ se oyó un grito por todo el Seireitei.

Como un rayo el shinigami llamado apareció al frente de su capitana.

̶ ¿En que me necesita, Soi Fong-taicho?

̶ ¡Diablos mis ojos! ¡Se queman! ̶ gritó la peli negra tapándose los ojos con un brazo. ̶ ¡Maldición Omaeda! ¿No pudiste vestirte?

El teniente de la segunda división estaba recién salido de la ducha todo mojado, solo cubierto por una toalla alrededor de su cintura y un patito de hule en su mano.

̶ Lo lamento, taicho, pero es que usted… ̶ no terminó ya que fue interrumpido por Soi Fong.

̶ Como sea sólo vete a vestir y vuelve. ̶ le ordenó con una voz firme pero sin atreverse a mirar.

̶ Seguro. ̶

Omaeda salió corriendo como todo buen perro a cumplir la tarea de su dueño pero como estaba todo mojado se resbaló dando un fuerte grito y cayendo encima del pobre patito de hule.

̶ ¡Quaaaaaaaack! ̶ se escuchó el graznido del patito. Y luego las risas de Renji y Hisagi que se estaban quedando sin aire de tanto reír.

Soi Fong sólo pudo sentir lastima. Pobre patito de hule.

Ya vestido Omaeda estaba enfrente de su capitana.

̶ Bien, para lo que te llamaba era para encargarte una tarea. ̶ habló la mujer de las clinejas ̶ necesito que sigas a Unohana.

Marechiyo puso una cara de incertidumbre.

̶ ¿Unohana-taicho? ¿Para qué tenemos que seguirla?

̶ No es por nada malo simplemente que últimamente se ha estado comportando muy extraño y eso ha estado preocupando a Yamamomoto-sama. Así que quiero que averigües porque esta así y la sigas. ̶

Omaeda tembló un poco. No es que le tenía miedo a la capitana de la cuarta división sólo es que… no, olvídenlo, sí le tiene miedo a esa mujer. Debajo de esa amable y cálida sonrisa se encontraba un demonio sediento de sangre (o eso le contó Rangiku) pero había prometido no desobedecer a su capitana así que con un extraño miedo no infundado acepto la tarea.

Bien, ahora la pregunta era: ¿Cómo averiguar lo que hace Unohana sin que esta lo mutile por andar de fisgón?

Eso era lo que se preguntaba Omaeda pero por más que tratase no encontraba la forma así que lo mejor sería ser directo y preguntarlo. Ahora sólo esperaba no ser la siguiente victima por un capitán.

Encontró a Unohana escondida detrás de unos arbustos mirando a Isane de manera suspicaz y ahí supo que de verdad era una actitud extraña de parte de la gentil mujer. Se acercó al matorral y se posicionó al lado de la taicho, quien no pareció darse cuenta su presencia.

̶ ¿Unohana-taicho? ̶ Ésta lo miró de manera apacible ̶ ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?

̶ Bueno, Omaeda-san, estoy investigando una nueva epidemia que ha estado azotando desde centenares a las almas.

̶ ¿Epidemia? ̶ Unohana asintió ̶ ¿Qué clase de epidemia?

̶ Una que te vuelve totalmente fuera de sí, ataca a la cordura de manera que se vuelve nula, te transforma en una clase de zombie y no hay vacuna o cura ni siquiera una manera de evitarlo. ̶ explicó tétricamente mientras una luz aparecida de la nada se reflejaba desde la debajo de su cara.

Omaeda casi da un chillido de miedo.

̶ ¿Y-y cómo se-se llama? ̶ preguntó a la vez que temblaba como una niña asustada.

̶ Amor. ̶

*sonido de disco rebobinando*

¿Qué? ¿Había oído bien? La enfermedad de la que habla Unohana era el sentimiento del ¿amor?

De verdad que la mujer estaba totalmente loca. Ahora era un firme creyente de que la edad si afectaba al cerebro.

̶ Unohana-taicho, el amor no es una enfermedad. ̶ dijo tratando de hacer entran en razón a la dulce mujer.

̶ Por supuesto es una enfermedad, Omaeda-san. ¿Qué otra cosa te puede dejar tan estúpido de manera tan rápida? El amor es una enfermedad que carcome tus neuronas hasta que te deja tan turuleco* que piensas que la única forma de sentirte bien es estar al lado de esa persona de la que te "enamoraste". ̶

" _Que forma de pensar en el amor tan depresivo."_ ̶ pensó el peli negro mientras una gota de sudor caía de su frente.

̶ Pero sé exactamente como exterminarla. ̶

̶̶ Le repito que el amor no… ̶ pero se vio interrumpido por Unohana Retsu.

̶ Y tú me vas a ayudar, Omaeda-san. ̶ dictó.

̶ ¿Quééééé´? ̶

̶ Que me vas a ayudar. Ahora ̶ tomó la manga del hombre corpulento. ̶ vamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

̶ ¿Y exactamente qué haremos? ̶ preguntó, ya resignado, Omaeda. No quería que Unohana lo matara con su propio zanpakutou así que decidió mejor seguirle el juego.

Ahora ambos se encontraban sentados sobre el pasto en posición india uno al frente del otro.

̶ Capturaremos a Cupido para evitar que propague más desastre. ̶

" _Loca, loca, loca, loca, loca…"_ Era la única palabra que pensaba el teniente del segundo escuadrón pero ni loco lo diría en voz alta.

̶ Será llamara la operación: Capturar Al Descarado Querubín Para Luego Ser Exterminado Y Evitar La Plaga Llamada Amor. O para abreviar CADQPlSEYLPLA. ̶ sacó una pizarra de quien sabe dónde y la señala con un puntero. ̶ Tengo tres planes que son casi infalibles para capturar a Cupido.

̶ Cupido ni siquiera existe. ̶ susurró fastidiado Marechiyo para sí mismo.

̶ ¿Dijiste algo, Omaeda-san? ̶ preguntó Unohana con una ceja alzada y los ojos achinados.

̶ ¡Para nada, Unohana-taicho! ̶ negó a la vez que movía sus manos nerviosamente temiendo por su vida ̶ Continúe, por favor.

̶ Seguro. ̶ dijo con una sonrisa amable. Omaeda aseguró que la mujer de larga clineja tenía algún trastorno bipolar latente. ̶ Empecemos con la primera opción. Esta estrategia se llama: Seguir A Las Parejas Del Seireitei Hasta Dar Con Cupido, o para abreviar SALPDSHDCC.

Unohana explicó de manera sencilla el plan número uno y se dio a marchar para capturar a Cupido.

̶ Que planes, nombres y abreviaturas tan estúpidos. ̶ dijo Omaeda cuando pensó que ya estaba solo.

̶ ¡¿Dijiste algo, Omaeda-san?! ̶ oyó a Unohana desde lejos y la piel se le puso de gallina.

̶ ¡Para nada, Unohana-taicho! ̶ gritó con miedo.

¿Qué clase de sentido sobrenatural poseía la capitana en sus oídos?

 **Estrategia 1: SALPSHDCC.**

Ichigo sentía como alguien lo miraba desde lejos y eso le estaba crispando los pelos. Decidió ignorarlo pero por cada minuto que pasaba sentía que esas miradas eran más intensas.

En ese mismo momento estaba sentado en el pasto junto con Rukia solamente hablando o peleando, cualquiera de las dos. Estaba una temporada visitando a la teniente y para decidir si realmente lo que quería era quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas como un verdadero shinigami.

̶ Rukia. ̶ la menuda shinigami dejó de insultarlo cuando vio la expresión extraña que tenía Ichigo en su cara. ̶ ¿No sientes como si alguien te vigilara?

La Kuchiki asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo. También sentía esas miradas sobre ellos pero no le comentó nada a Ichigo porque pensó que sólo era una idea suya.

̶ Las llevo sintiendo desde hace tres horas. ̶ dijo Rukia.

El hijo mayor de Isshin sacó rápidamente su zampakutou y atacó con su Senkai a los arbustos donde sentía la presencia.

De allí salieron Unohana a la que no le costó nada evadir el ataque y también Omaeda que casi no pudo evadir el ataque y le rebanan el trasero.

̶ ¡¿Estás loco, Kurosaki?! ¡Casi me rebanas el trasero! ̶ acusó enojado el corpulento hombre.

̶ ¡Aquí la verdadera pregunta es qué demonios hacen espiándonos! ̶ gritó consterna el Kurosaki.

̶ No te enfades, Kurosaki-san. ̶ habló tranquilamente Unohana. ̶ lo que pasa es que los seguíamos para poder capturar a Cupido.

̶ Pero Cupido no existe. ̶ susurró Ichigo.

̶ ¿Dijiste algo, Kurosaki-san? ̶ Unohana activo su manera siniestra.

El de pelo naranja tragó fuerte. Lo mejor sería callarse.

̶ ¿Y por qué pensaron que Cupido estaría a nuestro alrededor? ̶ inquirió dudosa Rukia.

̶ Obviamente porque ustedes son pareja. ̶ contesto Retsu.

Los dos shinigamis se sonrojaron hasta convertirse prácticamente en anuncios de Coca Cola y sintieron el humo por salir de sus orejas de la vergüenza.

̶ ¡No somos pareja! ̶ gritaron ambos tan fuerte que los pájaros huyeron de los árboles.

̶ ¿Ah no? ̶ dijo Unohana.

̶ Por supuesto que no. ̶ negó Ichigo al instante.

̶ ¿Entonces no te vas a casar con Rukia? ̶ dijo de manera amenazantemente tranquila Byakuya junto con Renji saliendo de unos arbustos cercanos.

̶ ¡¿Ustedes también?! ̶ dijeron Rukia e Ichigo al mismo tiempo.

̶ ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer con mi hermana?

̶ Byakuya… ̶ pero el shinigami sustituto fue interrumpido.

̶ Entonces lo que quieres es aprovecharte de Rukia, embarazarla y no casarte con ella. ̶ Byakuya cada vez más lo fulminaba con la mirada.

̶ ¡¿Quéééé?! ̶ ahora fue el turno de Matsumoto y Nanao salir de otro par de arbustos.

̶ ¿Y ustedes? ̶ habló Rukia.

̶ Tenemos que estar pendientes de la parejita del momento para nuestra columna en el periódico sobre el amor en el Seireitei. ̶ justificó Nanao acomodándose los lentes. ̶ Ahora poseen para una foto para el artículo: 'El shinigami sustituto corrompe a la pequeña Kuchiki y parece que se acerca boda.'

̶ ¡No me voy a casar con Rukia! ̶ exclamó Ichigo ya enojado.

̶ ¿Así que la vas a corromper y no te vas a casar con ella? Ahora si te matare, Kurosaki Ichigo. Dispersate, Senbonzakura.

 **Estrategia 1: SALPHDCC.**

 **FRACASO.**

 **Aparición de Cupido: Nula.**

 **Fallo: posible muerte de uno de los sujetos de prueba por un hermano celoso.**

̶ Bien, Omaeda-san. Comencemos con la segunda estrategia. ̶ ambos otra vez se encontraban discutiendo el siguiente plan. ̶ Este se llama: Atraer A Cupido Con La Ayuda De Una Posición Para Al Fin Capturarlo, o abreviando AACCLADUPPAFC.

Omaeda pasó su mano por la cara de manera cansada. Estos planes y nombres cada vez se volvían más locos.

 **Estrategia 2: AACCLADUPPAFC.**

Unohana y Omaeda se dirigieron a las instalaciones del escuadrón doceava división para encontrarse a Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Al llegar con la primera que se toparon es con Nemu que muy servicialmente los llevo a dentro de las instalaciones donde encontraron a Mayuri experimentando con la cabeza calaverica de un chivo, una barra de desodorante, una clase de estrella ninja y unos tacones rojos.

" _¿Qué demonios hará con esas cosas esa cabra loca?"_ ̶ se preguntó internamente Marechiyo alzando una ceja.

̶ Kurotsuchi-taicho ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? ̶ inquirió Unohana de manera serena.

̶ Por supuesto que lo tengo, Unohana-taicho. ̶ aseguró el capitán del doceavo escuadrón. ̶ La verdadera pregunta es si tú tiene lo que me prometió.

En eso la capitana del cuarto escuadrón saca un par de flores y plantas de su kimono.

̶ Aquí esta.

Los ojos de Mayuri se iluminaron como niño en Navidad y arrebató las plantas de la mano de Unohana para luego suspirarlas como si fueran Tsukiyama y su pañito**. La cabra le entregó a Unohana una botellita color rosado.

̶ ¡Ahora lárguense que me estorban! ̶ mandó Mayuri y ambos personajes se retiraron antes de que comenzaran una pelea con la cabra por su insolencia.

Mentalmente Omaeda se preguntó que extraños experimento haría Mayuri con esas plantas para estar tan excitado cuando Unohana se las entrego. Posiblemente algo muy malo.

̶ Ahora tienes que tomártelo, Omaeda-san. ̶ ordenó Retsu a la par de que le daba la botellita al teniente.

̶ ¿Y para qué sirve? ̶ inquirió con pavor al extraño brebaje.

Es decir, vamos, lo hizo Mayuri. Quien sabes que rayos tiene esa cosa, podría tener hasta saliva de murciélago o podría ser un potente veneno mata osos o podría ser tan toxico que lo castraría químicamente ¡Eso jamás! Todavía era muy joven para eso.

̶ Es una bebida que le pedí a Kurotsuchi-taicho hiciera para cazar a Cupido. Cuando te bebas la poción ésta te hará irresistible a cualquier ser alado. ̶ Y cuando vio la cara de negación del teniente, agregó. ̶ Si no se lo bebe, Omaeda-san, me hará tener que recurrir a formas poco ortodoxas para que se lo trague. Por su seguridad le sugiero que lo beba por su propia voluntad. ̶ advirtió de manera tan dulcemente hostigadora que a Omaeda se le puso la piel de gallina.

Dando un suspiro resignado se tragó todo el brebaje de una sola vez rezando porque no lo castrara químicamente.

̶ Omaeda-san. ̶ el teniente miró a la capitana. ̶ No debía tomárselo todo, sólo era la mitad.

Omaeda sudó frío hasta que sintió como un 'insecto' en su brazo. Miró al dichoso 'insecto', era brillante, de la nada miles de 'insectos' lo cubrieron en su totalidad.

El teniente de la segunda división fue visto corriendo como niña por todo el Seireitei mientras Unohana trataba de calmarlo y quitarle esas cosas del cuerpo.

 **Estrategia 2: AACCLADUPPAFC.**

 **FRACASO**

 **Aparición de Cupido: Nula**

 **Fallo: Un insensato teniente que se tragó todo la poción.**

 **Nota: ¿Quién diría que existen las hadas y están en la Sociedad de Almas? Omaeda no, hasta ahora.**

̶ No sé qué diablos está saliendo con los planes. ¿Por qué rayos es que todavía no capturamos a ese endemoniado querubín? ̶ dijo un poco estresada Unohana por el fracaso de sus planes.

Ya sólo le quedaba una estrategia y esa estúpida blasfemia de bebe alado no daba rastros de vida y cada vez tenía menos tiempo. Pronto el amor consumiría totalmente a la pobre Isane y se volvería una zombi loca amante de la saga de Crepúsculo y la música de Ricardo Arjona… aterrador.

̶ ¿Será por qué Cupido no existe? ̶ susurró Omaeda lo más bajo posible.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta tenía el puntero de Unohana en toda la cara dándole tan fuerte que lo tumbó completamente al suelo.

̶ La próxima vez no fallare y se lo clavare en su ojo, Omaeda-san. ̶ amonestó con una sonrisa en la cumbre de lo tétrico y amable. Que combinación tan perturbadora. Algo parecido a la sonrisa de Jeff The Killer***.

Después de recuperado Omaeda, Unohana explicó la tercera y última estrategia.

̶ Esta estrategia se llama: Crear Una Trampa Para Cupido Poniendo Una Carnada Irresistible Y Agarrarlo Con Una Red, o abreviando: CUTPCPUCIYACUR.

Esta vez Omaeda ni siquiera se molestó en pensar lo ridículo que era el nombre y el acrónimo, quizás Unohana le leía la mente (estaba ya tan traumado que no sabía con qué truco le saldría) y en vez de lanzarle el puntero le lanzaba su zanpakutou.

 **Estrategia 3: CUTPCIYACUR.**

Omaeda y Unohana observaban, uno cansado y la otra paciente, a la trampa que tenían al frente a la par que ellos estaban escondido atrás de unos matorrales.

La trampa no era nada más como las que se ven en las caricaturas y películas animadas. Una caja sostenida por una palo de madera y en su interior dulces y chocolates de todas las formas y sabores.

̶ ¿Segura que esto funcionara, Unohana-taicho? ̶ Marechiyo no creí realmente que Cupido cayera en una trampa tan absurda, de hecho, no creía que NADIE fuera a caer en ella alguna vez.

̶ No desconfíes, Omaeda-san. Cupido es un niño así que seguramente ama los dulces. ̶ aseguró Unohana apartando la vista para darle una mirada amable a su secuaz en esta captura.

̶ No dudo eso, Unohana-taicho, dudo de que Cupido ex… ̶ pero dejo de hablar cuando el sonido de la caja cayéndose los alertó.

Omaeda se quedó sorprendido. ¿En serio la trampa caricaturesca de la capitana había atrapado al dichoso dios del amor?

̶ Vamos, Omaeda-san. ̶ dijo la elegante mujer espabilando al corpulento teniente de sus pensamientos. ̶ ¡Ya tenemos al maldito bicho!

Ambos personajes corrieron a donde estaba su presa. Omaeda levantó la caja de manera veloz, Unohana sacó una red lo suficientemente grande de quién sabe dónde y atrapó a la criatura apenas el teniente alzó en su totalidad la caja.

Pero…

̶ ¡Yachiru-fukitaicho! ̶ exclamó sorprendido el teniente al ver a la pequeña peli rosa comiendo los dulces y chocolates debajo de la red.

̶ ¡Hola! ̶ saludó con la boca llena de dulces.

La capitana del cuarto escuadrón suspiro algo desanimada y levantó la red.

̶ Tonta niña, arruinaste mi cacería. ̶ dijo Unohana. Yachiru sólo siguió comiendo sus dulces. ̶ ahora por favor vete que tenemos que seguir.

̶ ¿Pero puedo llevarme los dulces?

̶ Seguro, Yachiru-fukitaicho. ̶ accedió algo amable el perezoso teniente.

̶ ¡Yeeiiii! ̶ celebró la peli rosa con todos los dulces para reunirse con su capitán.

Ahora la cargada fue sustituida por un conejito de peluche que, según Unohana, le encantara al querubín alado.

Omaeda observó un instante a la capitana a su lado. De verdad que estaba totalmente loca con esa idea. No comprendía como una mujer que aparentaba amabilidad y elegancia en todo momento tenga tan poco sentido común como para no darse cuenta que esta tontería de cazar a Cupido podría servir; es decir, vamos, esa criatura alada de pañales ni siquiera existía. Aunque eso mismo dijo de las hadas. Se rascó el brazo por puro instinto. Esos estúpidos animalejos o lo que sean eran una verdadera plaga.

El sonido de la caja cayendo y su manga siendo arrastrada por Unohana lo volvieron a la realidad.

Volvió a levantar la caja por el aire y la capitana capturó al personaje con su red de quien sabe dónde lo guardaba.

Pero… de nuevo…

̶ ¡Kuchiki-fukitaicho! ̶ exclamó sorprendido el grandulón. Pero obviamente no tanto como si hubiera encontrado a su inexistente objetivo.

Rukia se encontraba muy feliz abrazando al peluche de conejo.

̶ ¡Rukia! ̶ se oyó la voz del shinigami sustituto corriendo hasta donde estaba la menuda Kuchiki.

̶ Oh, Kurosaki-san. Por favor llévate a tu novia, está arruinando nuestra cacería. ̶ pidió amablemente Unohana.

Ichigo sólo miró a los dos shinigamis como si fueran unos locos. ¿Todavía estaban con eso de caza a Cupido? Realmente todos en la SS estaban falta de un tornillo no sólo Kenpachi.

̶ No es mi novia. ̶ negó Ichigo sin ser tan severo y prefirió reservarse su comentario sobre la estupidez de ambos para evitar pelea.

Quitó la red de encima de Rukia y la cargó en su hombro derecho como un saco de papas.

̶ Vamos, Rukia, Byakuya nos espera para tomar el té. ̶ dijo para empezar a caminar.

Rukia estaba tan encantada con su nuevo peluche de conejito que no golpeó o insultó a Ichigo por cargarla de esa forma.

Ahora la carnada esta vez era ropa. Sí, así como lo leyeron, la carnada que atraería a Cupido era ropa. Omaeda sugirió que si el dios del Amor siempre estaba en pañal seguro quería un poco de ropa para cubrirse el tiempo que este libre.

Luego decía que las ideas de Unohana eran estúpidas.

Por tercera vez consecutiva alguien cayó en la dichosa trampa. Esta vez Omaeda ni siquiera se molestó en ir rápido a donde estaba la caja muy diferente a Unohana que había corrido a toda velocidad. Ya estaba harto de estos tontos planes y sus absurdos acrónimos, podría estar comiendo tranquilamente y en vez de eso le estaba siguiendo las locuras a una mujer que hace rato perdió la cabeza.

Con un suspiro aburrido y molesto levantó la caja por tercera vez para que la capitana lanzara su red.

Pero… otra vez… No, ya va, sus ojos estaban viendo lo que estaban viendo o ya estaba alucinando.

Debajo de la red estaba un pequeño querubín en pañales, con bellos rizado castaño y un arco y flecha en su espalda.

O por el santo creador de la pizza… ¡En verdad era Cupido! ¡El dios del amor en verdad existía! ¡Y había caído de la caricaturesca trampa de la loca!

̶ ¡Já! ¡Al fin te capture escurridizo y molesto Cupido! ̶ celebró Unohana ̶ ¡Bien hecho, Omaeda-san! ̶ Pero el pobre shinigami seguía tan asombrado que no respondió nada, de hecho, ni siquiera parecía respirar. ̶ Aunque no entiendo porque te atrajo la ropa. Era una carnada estúpida.

̶ ¡Yo también tengo derecho a usar ropa! ̶ Se quejó el dios del amor enojado abrazando la ropa entre sus brazos ̶ ¡Ahora sácame de aquí, mujer loca, o te las veras conmigo!

̶ No me dan miedo los insignificantes seres con tú. Ahora, ¿dónde está mi zanpakutou? ̶ se preguntó a si misma mientras buscaba su arma por los arbustos donde estaba anteriormente.

Al fin Omaeda salió de shock post-traumático por revelaciones incoherentes. De verdad había capturado a Cupido y ahora Unohana lo iba a matar o experimentar.

¡Diablos! No podía dejar al pequeño dios del amor en las manos de una loca Unohana Retsu. Por una vez en su vida decidió atentar con su cordura que le suplicaba no hacer nada estúpido y liberó al querubín.

̶ ¡Muchas gracias! ̶ agradeció con infinita alegría Cupido mientras se encontraba suspendido en el aire cerca de Omaeda.

̶ Sí, sí, como sea. Ahora sal volando antes de que Unohana-taicho llegue y termine contigo ̶ dijo mientras espantaba a Cupido con sus manos.

Cuando vio al dios del amor volar libremente alejándose de la escena se sintió bien. Realmente no era tan mala persona como él mismo había creído, se sentía emocionado, contento y…

̶ Omaeda-san. ̶ Todo su cabeza gritó peligro al oír como era llamado por la 'tierna' Unohana.

Ahora si estaba muerto.

 **Estrategia 3: CUTPCIYACUR.**

 **FRACASO**

 **Presencia de Cupido: Vigente**

 **Fallo: Un corpulento y maloliente teniente que no tiene apreció a su vida.**

 **Nota: Omaeda fue salvado por un pelo por su capitana, Kenpachi y Yamamoto de una segura muerte.**

 **Nota 2: Al final Ichigo aceptó tener una relación con Rukia. Sobre todo por el acoso prolongado de un celoso hermano.**

 **Nota 3: Mayuri disfruta de comer sus hierbas como si fuera un chivo de verdad.**

 **Nota 4: Unohana fue recluida por un rato en una institución mental hasta que la convencieron que el amor no es una enfermedad. Pero aún sigue creando sus increíbles acrónimos.**

 **Nota 5: Cupido ama sus pescadores.**

 _ *****_ _Turuleco: tonto._

 _** No creo que sea necesario decirlo pero en esta parte hago referencia del manga y anime Tokyo Ghoul._

 _*** Personaje muy conocido de los creeppypastas._

Gracias por leer este fic. Nos veremos la próxima vez con un fic Ichiruki (romántico por es lo único que se escribir XD) Hasta pronto.


End file.
